Rumour Has It/Someone Like You
Rumour Has It/Someone Like You is featured in the sixth episode of Season Three, Mash Off. It is sung by The Troubletones, with solos by Santana, Mercedes and Brittany. Santana almost breaks down during the performance, while Brittany and Mercedes tear up, too. Both songs are originally sung by Adele. It is also the final song sung in the episode, after the performance, Finn and Santana have a brief argument before she slaps him because he outed her earlier in the episode. Lyrics Troubletones: Oooh-oh (x4) Mercedes (With the Troubletones harmonizing): She, she ain't real She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will She is a stranger, You and I have history, Or don't you remember? Sure, she's got it all, But baby is that really what you want? Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds, You made a fool out of you, And, boy, she's bringing you down, She made your heart melt, But you're cold to the core, Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore, Brittany: Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it Santana (With the Troubletones harmonizing): I heard that you settled down That you found a girl and you're married now I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you Mercedes: Woooah Brittany: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Yeah baby Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it Santana (With the Troubletones harmonizing): Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds, You made a fool out of me, And, boy, you're bringing me down, You made my (With The Troubletones: heart melt), yet I'm cold to the core, But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for, Brittany: Rumour-rumour-rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it! Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Yeah Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Yeah Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Hey. hey! Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it Mercedes with the Troubletones: Never mind, I'll find someone like you, (Brittany: Rumour has it) I wish nothing but the best for you, too, (Brittany: Rumour has it) Santana with the Troubletones: Don't forget me (Brittany: 'Rumour has it) I beg I remember ('Brittany: 'Rumour has it) You said '''Mercedes: ' Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead '''Santana: Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead Reception Jonathan Dickins, Adele's manager, praised the mash-up saying, "That was brilliant, so creative. I don't really know the show, but obviously I'm aware of the show. When they sent that, through, I was really impressed by what they'd done. I thought it was really creative." Source "Rumour Has It" / "Someone Like You", was acclaimed as its main highlight. Raymund Flandez described Rivera's vocals as "electrifying" and "golden". Futterman wrote that the performance was one of Glee's best sequences: "Mercedes and Santana nail their vocals and the song combines great tracks from one of the year's biggest albums while capturing both the sass and sadness of the Troubletones at this particular moment." Votta called it the best performance since the cast's rendition of "Don't Stop Believin'" in the season one finale, "Journey to Regionals", and stated, "Naya Rivera's powerful vocals and the strong arrangement still packs the emotional punch Glee was targeting." Chaney awarded the sequence a "A+" grade: "Given the emotional stakes raised by Santana's outing, which happened in the scene right before this performance, and the fact that it marked the series's 300th musical performance, this marriage" of the two Adele songs, "Rumour Has It" and "Someone Like You", was "all the more powerful". Moyler asserted that the number was "perfection" and said, "This is why I watch Glee. It is just brilliant from Mercedes first belting to the snaps on the beat to the choreography with the girls walking in a circle and making little whispers to Santana bringing tears to my eyes singing 'Someone Like You' as if it was the last song she'll ever sing in her damn life." Cinema Blend's Melissa Duko stated that the show "hit it out of the park" and added that it was her favorite performance of the season. Slezak gave the number an "A+" and wrote, "Nobody can completely match Adele doing Adele, and yet Naya Rivera and Amber Riley somehow made the sum of this mashup a worthy equal to Adele's glorious original parts." Source Charts Trivia *If you look closely, you can see one of Naya's tattoos, which is a ribbon, on her neck. Source *This is the 300th performance Glee has recorded and filmed. Source *Adele tweeted about this song. *Video reached more than 6.1 million views on YouTube in 8 days. *Reached No. 1 on the iTunes top 100 Charts, USA and Canada for about 2 days. *The most viewed song on musicfromgleevevo YouTube and the 3rd most viewed Glee song on YouTube with over 13.3 million views before being removed. The version on gleeonfox's has about 12 million views. *Got about 160,000 downloads, the fifth-highest first week digital sales for the series. *When Santana dances with Brittany, a tear rolls down Brittany's cheek. *Naya Rivera and Amber Riley sang Someone Like You at the Dream Foundation. *Was #11 on the billboard hot 100. *Mercedes, Brittany and Santana's hairstyles are the different from other Troubletones. *The song was voted the winner of three different awards at the 2012 Glee Wiki Awards - "Best Non-New Directions Song", "Best Vocal Performance In a Group Number" and "Best Mashup". Gallery rhisly1.png rhisly2.png rhisly3.png rhisly4.png rhisly5.png rhisly6.png rhisly7.png rhisly8.png rhisly9.png rhisly10.png rhisly11.png rhisly12.png rhisly13.png rhisly14.png rhisly15.png rhisly16.png rhisly17.png rhisly18.png rhisly19.png rhisly20.png rhisly21.png rhisly22.png rhisly23.png rhisly24.png rhisly25.png rhisly26.png rhisly27.png rhisly28.png imagesCAYD02OJ.jpg Rumour Has It Someone Like You353.png Gleepic2.jpg rumorhasit.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px|Someone Like You - Adelethumb|right|300px|Rumour Has It - Adelethumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner